Los cerezos se visten de blanco
by GreenKaori
Summary: El gran día ha llegado y Naruto y Sakura pronunciarán los votos que los unirán por el resto de sus vidas, pero ¿saldrá todo como lo planearon, o la locura se apoderará de la fiesta? OneShot.


**N/A: **_Hola, soy GreenKaori, y bueno, esta es mi primera historia en cinco años que publico en esta página. Originalmente la publiqué en otro foro como regalo de navidad para los miembros del FC NaruSaku de ese foro; y finalmente me decidí a publicarlo aquí. ¡Espero que les guste!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Los cerezos se visten de blanco**

La capilla poco a poco iba llenándose con la llegada de los invitados, quienes, vestidos con sus mejores galas, se detenían a saludar y a conversar con amigos o parientes o iban a sentarse a una banca a esperar el comienzo de la ceremonia. Todos irradiaban una expresión alegre y amigable, excepto por un joven hombre rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, vestido elegantemente con un esmoquin negro y una corbata naranja, cuyo rostro reflejaba una clara ansiedad mezclada con nerviosismo y felicidad. Parecía un sueño, pero estaba ocurriendo. Hoy era el día, el día más hermoso en sus veintidós años de vida.

En un principio no tuvieron un buen comienzo: ella lo consideraba una molestia y solía ignorarlo o insultarlo, pero con el paso del tiempo empezaron a acercarse más y a confiar mutuamente en el otro. Pasaron por muchas cosas, compartieron muchos dolores, dichas y batallas, y siempre trataron de apoyarse entre los dos. Fue difícil, eso sí, porque ella aun seguía atada al fantasma de la ilusión de su primer amor, pero finalmente, logró ganarse su corazón, y desde entonces nadie ni nada pudo separarlos. Los primeros meses de relación fueron bastante duros, porque Sakura debió lidiar con la muerte de su maestra y Naruto con su nueva responsabilidad como el Sexto Hokage una vez terminada la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, pero también sirvieron para fortalecerlos más tanto como personas como pareja, y una vez que las cosas se estabilizaron, los dos llevaron un noviazgo muy estrecho con sus altos y bajos pero que nunca flaqueó. Y un día, después de cinco años de relación, el Uzumaki decidió dar el gran paso y le pidió matrimonio a su amada pelirrosa. Sonrió al recordar la expresión de su novia cuando él hizo su propuesta, casi se cayó de la mesa si no fuese porque él la agarró a tiempo. Ni hablar del enorme beso que ella le plantó en los labios y el posterior golpe que le dio porque el rubio bajó sus manos de la espalda a su trasero.

La demora de la novia lo estaba empezando a preocupar ¿Y si se habría arrepentido? ¿O si el carruaje en el cual venía tuvo un accidente?

-¿Estás disfrutando de tus últimos minutos de libertad?-lo interrumpió la voz de Kiba, quién le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de broma.

-¡Tonto, no me asustes así!-reprochó el rubio, molesto de que el Inuzuka lo hubiese sacado de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente.

-No te pongas tan sensible, ¿O acaso temes de que Sakura te vaya dar un plantón en el altar?-siguió bromeando el otro joven.

-¡¿Por qué no mejor te callas?!

-Ya, ya, chicos. No empiecen a pelear por tonterías, estamos en una capilla.

Naruto y Kiba miraron fijamente a Ino Yamanaka, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión claramente molesta en su rostro. Traía un elegante vestido púrpura que hacía resaltar su esbelta figura con unas delicadas sandalias plateadas, y su largo cabello rubio era una cola de rizos.

-No te pongas así Ino, solo bromeaba.

-Pues no es el momento para tus bromas, Kiba-la rubia miró al novio y notó su nerviosismo-Tranquilo Naruto, todo saldrá bien. Acabo de llamar a casa de Sakura y su mamá me dijo que tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente con el velo, pero ya vienen camino para acá.

-En ese caso será mejor que vaya a esperar en el altar-sonrió Naruto más aliviado.

Dos figuras, vestidas en finos kimonos, se acercaron al grupo que rodeaba al Uzumaki.

-Felicidades, Naruto-kun-sonrió una mujer de ojos blancos y cabello azul oscuro, acompañada por un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

-Muchas gracias Hinata. Y felicitaciones a ustedes dos por su compromiso, parece que este será un mes lleno de bodas-rió el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto, pero nuestro matrimonio será el próximo año-le contestó Neji.

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Trajiste las argollas?

-Aquí están Ino-el joven miró a Naruto y suspiró-Ser el padrino es realmente problemático.

-Pues ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

-Felicitaciones Naruto-otra mujer rubia y de ojos verdes que traía un fino vestido negro se acercó al Hokage a darle sus saludos-Mi hermano no pudo venir porque tenía muchos asuntos que atender, como Kage deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, pero aun así mandó regalos y te deseó lo mejor en tu vida matrimonial.

-Gracias Temari. Dile a Gaara que se lo agradezco mucho.

-¡AHÍ VIENE LA NOVIA!-anunció Lee, vestido en un particular esmoquin verde oscuro.

Ya era la hora.

Los invitados se dirigieron a sus asientos y el novio hacia el altar. Los nervios volvieron a atacarlo, pero hizo lo posible para controlarlos. Aunque, más que nervios, era más bien ansiedad.

Después de unos minutos, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y dos figuras entraron, dirigiéndose hacia al altar. Naruto sintió que se le cortó el aliento cuando vio a su futura esposa, tomada del brazo de Kizashi Haruno, caminando hacia donde él estaba. Sakura estaba radiante: su corto cabello rosa estaba recogido con un pinche en forma de flores de cerezo que sostenían el velo, y su vestido sin mangas tenía unos leves tintes rosados sobre el blanco, haciendo juego con su pelo. En sus manos, sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas que Ino había hecho especialmente para ella. A sus ojos, estaba más bella que nunca. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le cayera la mandíbula ante tal impresión.

-Aquí-Kizashi le sonrió a su futuro yerno mientras Sakura se tomaba del brazo de Naruto. Los novios se sonrieron mutuamente y se sentaron en frente del sacerdote, quién dio inicio a la ceremonia.

En todo el tiempo que duró el ritual, los invitados contemplaban solemnemente-y no tan solemnemente-la escena. Algunos, como Gai y Lee, no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas de emoción ante "el poder del amor y la juventud", o simplemente llorar de felicidad por los novios, como lo hizo Iruka, mientras que otros, como Kakashi y Sai, sonrieron levemente en el momento en que Naruto y Sakura se pusieron las argollas y pronunciaron su juramento de fidelidad. El resto miraba expectante mientras el sacerdote pronunciaba las palabras finales.

-Y ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Naruto levantó el velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura, y se inclinó para besarla. Entonces todos se levantaron y aplaudieron fuertemente.

-¡Rápido!-Ino llamó a Shizune, Hinata, Tenten y Moegi para que la acompañasen a la puerta de la iglesia a tirarles arroz a los novios.

Las cinco mujeres corrieron a la entrada donde recibieron a los novios con granos de arroz y pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, mientras el resto tomaba fotos o aplaudía, felicitando a los recién casados. Poco a poco fueron retirándose de la capilla para dirigirse al lugar donde sería la fiesta.

-Qué hermosa ceremonia-comentó Shizune mientras llevaba a Tonton en sus brazos.

-¿Escucharon el discurso del ministro? ¡Sus palabras detonaban el significado del verdadero poder de la juventud!

-¿Dónde se supone que queda el salón de eventos?-Temari miró un poco confundida el "mapa" que Naruto había hecho para sus invitados. Era un montón de líneas disparejas y una letra indescifrable, por lo cual no entendía como el rubio esperaba que todos los invitados llegaran al lugar de la fiesta.

-Es por aquí Temari-san.

La joven miró al hombre de cejas gruesas que le sonreía mientras le indicaba el camino.

El salón de eventos era un enorme edificio de diseño tradicional japonés con un largo techo encorvado. Al entrar, se dirigieron hacia una enorme sala llena de mesas cubiertas de finos manteles blancos y un delicado florero en el centro. Karin, quien desde su retención en Konoha había sido sentenciada a trabajo comunitario por diez años hasta pagar por sus crímenes, atendía a los invitados haciendo de mesera-y exasperándose porque Chouji no se decidía nunca o porque Kiba ordenó un pellet muy especial para Akamaru-, al menos algunos daban buena propina y no eran tacaños, pensó. Durante las siguientes horas los invitados y los novios gozaron de un delicioso aperitivo que incluía ramen-a petición del novio-pollo, arroz, tofú, ensalada césar, pasteles de chocolate y mucho, mucho sake.

-¡Y bien mi querido yerno! ¿Estás listo para tu nueva vida de casado?-le guiñó Kizashi a Naruto.

-¡Pues claro! Tengan por seguro que cuidaré muy bien de Sakura-chan y la satisfaré en todo lo que sea, ya sea en la comida, en el trabajo, en la cama-

-¡Naruto, eso no se dice!-Sakura le dio un codazo tan fuerte a su marido que el hombre creyó que le había roto una costilla.

-¡Auch, Sakura-chan eso dolió!

-Hija, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, total, es un tema normal de matrimonio-comentó Mebuki.

-¡Mamá!-la pelirrosa se sonrojó.

-Jejeje, bueno, cambiando de tema ¿A dónde irán de luna de miel?

-Nos iremos unos días a la playa que está a unos kilómetros de Konoha. Como Hokage no puedo tomarme mucho tiempo afuera, pero aun así aprovecharemos de disfrutar cada instante-sonrió Naruto.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, los novios llamaron a todos para partir el pastel de bodas de seis pisos que Chouji Akimichi y su madre hicieron con sudor, lágrimas y mucha abstinencia. Tomados de la mano, ambos partieron un pedazo y de a poco empezaron a repartir la torta entre sus invitados. Chouji sonrió felizmente mientras saboreaba la obra que tanto trabajo le costó, y lo peor de todo, toda la tentación que tuvo que resistir de querer comérselo antes que los novios. Al parecer tenía buena mano en esto de la cocina, porque todos parecieron deleitarse con el pastel, especialmente Naruto y Sakura, quienes eran los que más importaban en esta ocasión. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer su porción acompañada de un café o un té, los recién casados se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile para danzar el tradicional vals.

-Eh, Sakura-chan, no soy muy bueno en esto-se disculpó el rubio.

-Nah, solo sigue mi pasos-le sonrió la pelirrosa.

La música comenzó y la pareja comenzó a moverse lentamente al son de la pieza. Naruto miraba en parte a Sakura a los ojos y en parte hacia abajo tratando de seguir los pasos de su esposa y no desviarse en ningún momento. Para el rubio le era mucho más fácil aprender una técnica nueva que bailar un vals, y eso ya era algo. Accidentalmente el Uzumaki pisó el pie de su mujer en un par de ocasiones, lo que le valió un par de miradas asesinas de color verde y unas cuantas maldiciones susurradas tan suavemente que apenas las escuchó, sin duda que Sakura al menos estaba tratando de ser discreta para no hacer un escándalo. La pelirrosa quería que el día de su boda fuese perfecto. Pese a esas pequeñas fallas, el baile siguió su curso naturalmente y los dos se encontraron totalmente en las nubes, perdidos en la mirada del otro e ignorando la presencia de los demás…hasta que la música terminó, claro.

Los invitados aplaudieron fuertemente una vez que la pareja recién casada terminó su vals. Entonces Naruto hizo una seña que Sakura no alcanzó a ver, y empezó a escucharse una música muy movida.

-¿Qué es ese rap?-preguntó Sakura algo molesta y confundida.

-Es que le pedí a Bee que fuera el DJ en la fiesta ¡Si hasta compuso una canción especial para la ocasión!

-¡¿Bee?! ¡¿Pusiste a ese loco como DJ?!-la pelirrosa empezó a echar humo por las orejas.

-Ay, no te enojes Sakura-chan ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte _¡Oppa Konoha Style!_ acompañado por una melodía monótona pero muy pegajosa y lúdica.

Naruto miró a su mujer quién lo miraba de una forma, que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría muerto. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al ver que los invitados recibieron muy bien la canción y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de ella sin problemas. Lee fue el primero en ponerse al lado de Ino y dar un paso que simulaba a un hombre montando a caballo, lo cual fue copiado por el resto. Al cabo de unos minutos, varios estaban bailando el "Konoha Style", incluido su propio compositor.

-¡Mira Sakura-chan! Todos están bailando al ritmo de la canción.

Sakura vió la escena con sentimientos encontrados. No le gustaba este tipo de música para su fiesta de boda, pero por otro lado se alegraba de ver que sus invitados parecían gozarla con eso, al menos no estaba siendo un fiasco. Si al menos Lee se hubiese currado con un baile mejor….pero bueno, que más le iba a hacer, como los novios tenían que guiar el baile. Además, no iba a negar que la canción era bastante pegajosa.

-De acuerdo Naruto, pero esto lo bailamos juntos.

Y sin chistar tomó a su esposo de la mano y lo tiró a la pista de baile con ella. El resto de la tarde transcurrió con los invitados bailando, Sakura discutiendo con Bee por hablar a modo de rima-Y Naruto tratando de pararlos-, Tonton huyendo de un par de ninjas borrachos que se les antojó un cerdo a la parilla-gracias a Dios Shizune llegó a tiempo para salvarla-, Kizashi y Mebuki recordando sus "locos años", así como el día de su boda, Konohamaru poniendo un poco de alcohol en cada copa a escondidas-solo para después ser descubierto por Moegi y llevarse una enorme paliza-…y unos cuantos tomando mucho, mucho, pero mucho sake.

-¡Un shalud por nueshtra querida Tsunade-sama, que de sheguir con vida hubieshe estado muy felish en esta boda!-Shizune alzó su copa y dio un brindis para sí sola. Estaba completamente borracha, lo cual no era de extrañar después de haber tomado doce copas de sake seguidas. Kakashi se le acercó y le alejó la botella.

-Ya Shizune, has bebido mucho.

-¡Tonterías!-la ninja médico golpeó fuertemente la mesa con su puño y se puso a reír histéricamente-Eresh demashiado sherio Kakashee, ¡Tomate unash copitas conmigo y olvídate de losh problemas!

-No creo que esta sea la mejor forma Shizune. Si no paras puedes terminar vomitando, y créeme que eso no le agradará ni a Naruto ni a Sakura-le replicó el ninja enmascarado.

-¡Y esho qué!-Shizune se tiró sobre él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos-Vamosh Kakashee, sho sé que estás neceshitado de cariño, no por nada lees los librosh de Jiraiya-sama. Y sho también estoy aburrida de no tener novio, y mash con mi edad ¡Anda, dame un beshito!

Kakashi no sabía que hacer. Shizune no estaba en sus cabales, eso era obvio, pero tampoco podía dejarla que se sobrepasase con él, además, no era por ser antipático pero no soportaba su aliento a sake. Cuidadosamente la apartó, y como excusa para irse de la mesa le dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Mientras tanto, Gai y Lee habían agotado todo el vino tinto que quedaba en la mesa y estaban "demostrando su poder" a todo aquel que se le cruzase por su camino.

-¡Hey Kakashi! ¿A dónde vas? ¡La fiesta está en su mejor punto!-Gai se cruzó en frente de su amigo de cabello plateado cuando este se disponía a alejarse de la mesa donde estaba Shizune.

-No ahora Gai, tengo que ir al—

-¡A ningún lado! ¡Tienes que dejar que el vigor y la alegría recorran tu cuerpo!

Y sin darle tiempo para decir nada, tomó a Kakashi bruscamente de la mano y lo tiró a la pista de baile con él, justo cuando Bee ponía de música de fondo una canción bastante electrónica y agitada. Por más que el Hatake protestó, Gai pasó de dichas protestas y bailó con él de todos modos. Si no fuese porque había mucha gente en la pista, Gai hubiese mandando a Kakashi a volar por la sala por la enorme fuerza que "el poder de la juventud"-o mejor dicho, la influencia del alcohol-le daba. Naruto fue testigo de ver a su maestro girando por la pista con una clara expresión de "sáquenme de aquí" en su rostro, por lo cual acudió en su rescate.

-Suficiente Gai-sensei. Creo que Kakashi-sensei ya tuvo suficiente de tanto bailar.

-¡Pero si él nunca dijo nada sobre eso!

-En realidad, te lo estuve diciendo todo el rato Gai, pero tú nunca me escuchaste-replicó Kakashi mientras se recuperaba de dar tantas vueltas por la pista.

Mientras tanto, Neji y Hinata bebían una taza de té tranquilamente, conversando sobre sus planes a futuro tanto como matrimonio como futuros líderes del clan Hyuuga. Durante la conversación Neji le tomó la mano a su prometida y le sonrió, pero de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por la nueva "bestia verde de Konoha", quién se sentó al lado de Neji en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Hip! ¡Vamosh Neji! ¡¿No quieresh ir con Hinata-san a bailarsh el nuevo baile?!-Lee se acercó completamente colorado a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-No, gracias-Neji lo miró de forma un poco molesta-Estás borracho Lee, será mejor que dejes de tomar sake.

-¡Pero shi yo no he tomado mucho! ¡Hip! ¡Esh el podersh de la juventud que fluye por mish venas, Gai-sensei me lo dijo!

Entonces la voz de la novia resonó por toda la sala.

-¡Ok chicas! ¡Es hora de lanzar el ramo!

Todas las mujeres presentes, con la excepción de Mebuki Haruno por razones obvias, rodearon a Sakura completamente ansiosas.

-Eso sí chicas ¡Sin despedazarse mutuamente!

Sakura se dio vuelta mientras las chicas se ponían en sus "posiciones de ataque" para atrapar el ramo. Al primer "intento"-que no fue más que una simulación de broma-, Karin casi derribó a Ino, y cuando Sakura lanzó el ramo de verdad, muchas se estaban empujando o saltando. Finalmente, la afortunada en atraparlo fue nada más ni menos que Shizune, quién dio un enorme salto y por ende logró tomarlo antes que cualquiera lo hubiese intentado.

-¡SHIIII! ¡MIS AÑOSH DE SHOLTERIA SHE ACABARON!

Kakashi corrió a apartarse del lugar al ver el resultado, pero no fue necesario, porque Shizune volcó su atención hacia Iruka, quien muy nerviosamente trataba de frenar las insinuaciones de la antigua aprendiz de Tsunade sin mucho éxito. Que Kami-sama y el resto de los dioses se apiaden del pobre Umino, pensó Kakashi. Al poco rato Naruto llamó a todos los solteros del lugar para que atrapasen la liga. Una vez más le dio una seña a Bee para que cambiara la música, y este puso una música sexy mientras Sakura levantó la falda de su vestido y Naruto sacaba la liga de su pierna con los dientes. Apenas la lanzó al aire, Lee fue el primero en atraparla.

-¡SI!

-¡Felicidades Lee! ¡Demuestra que con tu carisma puedes conquistar a cualquier chica que te propongas!-lo alentó su antiguo maestro.

Lee no pudo evitar saltar de felicidad y se subió a la mesa donde estaban Neji y Hinata, donde empezó a bailar al ritmo del nuevo rap de Bee. Pese a las quejas de los Hyuuga, la euforia y el alcohol se habían apoderado completamente del joven y nadie podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Lee empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

-¡Lee-san!-Hinata exclamó sonrojada mientras veía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡SIENTO EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD EN MI CUERPO! ¡ME LLAMA, ME DICE QUE TENGO QUE HACER!-Lee se sacó la camisa y la arrojó al aire mientras seguía bailando.

-¡Oye cejotas! ¡No quiero un stripper en mi fiesta!-Naruto lo bajó violentamente de la mesa y le pasó la chaqueta. Lee pareció calmarse un poco y se quedó sentado descansando en la silla al lado de Neji, quien estaba bastante irritado por la actitud de su compañero.

Después de unas cuantas horas llenas de mucho ajetreo, Naruto decidió salir un rato a fuera a tomar aire. El sol estaba casi oculto entre las montañas y la noche ya estaba empezando a cubrir el cielo con su manto oscuro. La verdad, ya empezaba a pensar que estaba llegando la hora de llamar a Konohamaru para que trajese la carroza matrimonial donde él y Sakura se irían a la mansión Hokage a "sellar" su matrimonio. No es que fuese la primera vez que los dos estarían juntos de esa forma-ya lo habían hecho un par de veces antes-pero ya la fiesta se estaba saliendo un poco de control y la paciencia no le duraría mucho, menos a Sakura. En eso sintió un aleteo detrás suyo y al darse vuelta, vio a un halcón parado firmemente en la rama de un árbol. Naruto lo miró curiosamente, los halcones eran muy raros aquí en Konoha y además ¿Qué hacía uno aquí, en el patio de una sala de eventos? Sin embargo, al examinarlo notó que traía un papel entre sus garras.

-¿Qué traes ahí?

Para su sorpresa, el halcón bajó hacia él y se posó en su brazo, donde el rubio le quitó el papel. En el momento en que lo hizo el ave voló para luego perderse entre la distancia y el cielo. Qué extraño, pensó el Uzumaki. Desenrolló el papel y vio que traía un mensaje corto y anónimo.

_Felicidades, idiota._

Al leerlo, Naruto comprendió quién había escrito la nota y sonrió. Pese al exilio y todo, el bastardo ese que tenía por mejor amigo, casi hermano, se había dado la molestia de darle los saludos en el día de su boda, a su manera. Este día lo tenía todo para estar completo.

Sonriendo abiertamente y guardando la nota, Naruto entró de nuevo para ver a Shizune vomitando en un rincón, a Lee haciendo el baile del caño y Sakura deteniéndolo con un golpe, Gai buscando a Kakashi, Chouji comiéndose lo que quedaba del pastel, Akamaru "marcando su territorio", Sai pintando toda la escena…esta fiesta ya no daba para más, si seguían así, lo más probable es que los policías terminarían por intervenir. Para su alivio, Sakura se le acercó y le expresó la misma idea.

-Creo que es hora que llames a Konohamaru. Si esto sigue así me volveré loca.

-Yo también.

Naruto dio un fuerte silbido y todos se voltearon a mirarlo. Bee apagó la música y Konohamaru corrió hacia afuera.

-Sakura-chan y yo les agradecemos mucho su presencia y los regalos ¡Los queremos mucho, chicos! pero ya ha llegado la hora de que mi esposa y yo demos el último paso para establecer nuestro matri—Naruto paró al ver la cara de Sakura ante la insinuación que iba a hacer, y para llegar con vida a su noche de bodas, decidió ser prudente-Quiero decir, ya es hora de retirarnos, así que…¡Adiós a todos, y gracias por venir!

Cuando se escuchó la bocina todos salieron afuera para ver a Konohamaru dirigiendo una elegante carroza blanca llena de flores que detrás tenía un letrero que decía "Ya se amoló" en lugar de "Recién casados", pero los novios parecieron no percatarse de eso, o al menos eso parecía. Naruto y Sakura se subieron a la carroza y el caballo partió mientras todos les mandaban sus saludos a los recién casados, algunos bastante subidos de tono, pero no importaba. Naruto rodeó a Sakura con su brazo y le susurró al oído.

-Ya quiero que estemos solos. No me aguanto más.

La pelirrosa lo miró fijamente, pero su mirada se tornó igual de pervertida que la de él.

-Ni yo tampoco-le susurró al oído-Ya quiero que me muestres para que sirve tu jutsu de Kage Bushin.

Lo que no sabían es que pese a sus susurros Konohamaru lo había escuchado todo. Bueno, al menos ya tenía todo preparado para instalarse secretamente junto a la ventana de la habitación de los Uzumaki y recibir la divina inspiración para su nueva novela de Icha Icha Paradise. No podía dejar que el legado de Jiraiya se perdiera ¿No?

FIN

* * *

_**Nuevo disclaimer:**__ Gangman Style_ _no me pertenece, si no a su compositor y cantante PSY, yo solo tomé "prestada" su canción por unos momentos y la adapte a la historia. No hice este disclaimer al principio porque si no les arruinaría la sorpresa._

Tal vez se pregunten ¿Por qué Naruto y Sakura tienen una boda occidental siendo japoneses? Pues, allá en Japón, las bodas occidentales son muy populares entre las nuevas generaciones, incluso el propio Kishimoto tuvo una boda "cristiana", según los comentarios de Oda en uno de los vólumenes de One Piece. Obviamente la ceremonia es más porque "se ve bonita" que porque profesen el cristianismo, claro está. Quería hacer esa pequeña aclaración.

Dicho esto ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
